


Cerca tuyo

by LauraMaravilla



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bottom Loki (Marvel), F/M, King Loki (Marvel), M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraMaravilla/pseuds/LauraMaravilla
Summary: Una fuerza mayor destruye la mitad del universo. Odin y Thor mueren y Loki es proclamado Rey de Asgard. Como si no fuera suficiente, él no se cree preparado para esta labor y necesita la ayuda de Fandral, el único cercano a Thor sobreviviente al chasquido.
Relationships: Fandral (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Fandral/Loki (Marvel)
Kudos: 1





	Cerca tuyo

\- Solo quiero estar cerca tuyo...

Desde muy joven, Fandral es, según palabras de Loki, una piedra en su zapato. Amigo de Thor, por consiguiente, un presumido que se cree la gran cosa, un mujeriego empedernido, un ebrio inútil pero feliz, un pelele bah, alguien cuya existencia solo es visible por su cercanía al mayor de los Odinson. Loki lo detesta como detesta todo en Thor, su osadía y su don para embaucar mujeres, un talento que Loki también posee pero con fines más loables.

Solo quiere estar cerca de él, aja, mofarse en su cara, mofarse a sus espaldas, hacerle creer a todos que es capaz de hacer suspirar al menor de los príncipes. Eso jamás, Loki preferiría la muerte antes que el oprobio. Fandral debe tener cuidado como se dirige a él. Loki no es como Thor, no entrega su amistad a cualquiera, no muestra su felicidad, calla todo para que nadie pueda advertir su punto frágil si es que lo tiene. Y eso es algo que Fandral encuentra sumamente atractivo.

........

Ahora es cuando, Fandral lo sabe. Thor ha dejado a Loki muy mal parado, prácticamente solo. Ha pasado la última media hora mofandose de los hechiceros haciendo que la ira de Loki se expanda y se estremescan los cielos. Parece que no es solo don de Thor oscurecerlo todo e inundar el firmamento, Loki lo sigue mirando y sus ojos se vuelven peligrosamente rojos.

Fandral se acicala por última vez y observa con atención el estado de sus uñas. A Loki le gusta presumir sus manos y el esmalte negro, haciendo a todos suponer que nunca hace nada, que es un inútil con certeza cuando la verdad es que solo son producto de una ilusión. Sus manos no son tersas, están agrietadas y percutidas por los ácidos de sus experimentos y su magia dañina. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo en su laboratorio, está pálido y ha perdido un poco de su buen estado físico. Fandral se ha ofrecido voluntariamente a entrenarlo y ser su compañero de armas pero Loki se ha negado escandalizado. ¿Quién se creía que era para hacerle la caridad? Él no esperaba un compañero menos digno de su grandeza que la portentosa figura de Thor.

Ahora están los dos solos sentados a una distancia considerable uno del otro. Dos mujeres se acercan haciendo un gran lío con sus polleras, se quedan mirando a Loki esperando una orden y éste las espanta con la mirada. Fandral sonríe, Loki aún conserva un gusto especial, una afinidad interesante por el mismo sexo y esto solo acrecienta el interés del guerrero por él. Aún no se atreve a hablarle, si lo hiciera, demonios, Loki sería capaz de levantar un velo alrededor y castigarlo.

\- Pierdes el tiempo...

Fandral se vuelve a observarlo pero no responde, si lo hiciera, Loki hallaría alguna forma de contestarle hiriente y lo callaría de mal modo y ¿adonde iría a parar todo su noble esfuerzo por caer agradable a sus ojos?

Se levanta Loki, aburrido de todo, y Fandral automaticamente lo imita. No es su intención inicial pero tampoco quiere perderlo de vista, que Loki se escurra mágicamente entre sus dedos. No es como aquella vez, ese beso, casi un beso robado no, esta vez es diferente. Fandral lo siente en el aire, desde que Loki se decepciona cada vez más seguido de las actitudes de Thor. 

\- ¿Por qué sigues empeñado en caerme bien? No vas a ganar nada con eso, no es como que van a permitirte que...

\- Lo siento, solo quiero estar cerca tuyo. Ya te lo dije, creo... unas mil veces.

Mil y una.

Loki parece exasperado pero no dice más nada. Está cansado de evadirlo. Quizá Fandral sea moralmente reprochable, un idiota indiscreto y no se pueda confiar en él pero si tanto anhela volverse su pelele a costa de su reputación, bien podría utilizarlo para sus propios fines.

Es temprano aún, Loki se ha salteado el almuerzo caminando entre la hierba, alejándose cada vez más de sus tutores. En la caballeriza, Sleipnir, el caballo de Odin, parece aburrido porque nadie lo ha sacado a trote en el día. Loki lo mira con pena y luego se vuelve a Fandral con fastidio. Él quiere dar una vuelta y para sorpresa del guerrero, solicita que lo acompañe. Loki piensa, quizá si se acerque mucho al peñasco pueda aprovechar un descuido de Fandral y arrojarlo por allí. Podría volverse una anécdota a contar en futuras salidas.

Si es que las hubiera. Fandral podría salir herido y serle prohibido cabalgar en unos quinientos años o por el resto de su vida. Y eso suena sumamente divertido para Loki.

..........

Fandral cree ver un rubor, él solo cree eso pero la idea lo hace feliz. No sabe por qué, acaso fue por su despiste de casi irse por otro camino. Loki parecía muy resuelto a esperarlo, algo debía estar tramando pero Fandral es demasiado orgulloso para amedrentarse por eso.

El día parece clarear de un momento a otro, hay una ráfaga de aire cálido muy raro en esta época en Asgard y Loki lo presiente pero sus dones no son capaces de distinguir la irrealidad. No es un evento casual, se siente el aire pesado y le gana por un momento el desánimo.

Fandral pierde el tiempo observando la ladera mientras su corcel corretea con Sleipnir alrededor. Él no está haciendo nada de provecho, Loki piensa, solo está parado ahí esperando que admire su figura como si no tuviera otras cosas mejores que hacer. Lo bueno es que siempre lleva su bolso encima, sus chucherías y un libro para pasar el rato. 

Quizá si lo hojee, Fandral se incomode, sienta su desprecio y se marche. Hoy no ha podido arrojarle desde las alturas pero ambos son jovenes y ya tendrán tiempo para estos chascarrillos. Mil años antes que sus caminos se bifurquen. Entonces, Loki planea, si Thor ya fuera rey de Asgard, él podría servirle como embajador y viajar, hacer sentir incómodos al resto de los mundos y huir de su jaula dorada. Tiene mucho tiempo para acostumbrarse a esa idea, incluso amarla. Mira a Fandral que se ha detenido a morder una manzana y otra vez lo siente en la piel. Una infinita soledad. Fandral está a veinte pasos. Fandral se arrojaría a sus pies ante una mínima señal pero no es suficiente. No para Loki. No sabe que rayos es, por qué, pero se siente abrumado por esos pensamientos pesimistas.

Nadie lo quiere, no lo soportan en Palacio, él es acaso un paria, una carga pesada que todos se echan encima esperando no serles devuelta. Loki no quiere aceptarlo pero le duele, incluso pensar que sus esfuerzos serían en vano si quisiera hacerlos cambiar de opinión. ¿Por qué lo haría? Fingir agradarles sería tan pesado como tener que sentir su desprecio. Prefiere dejarlo así, mejor.

Fandral se acerca otra vez con el ánimo encendido y le da un pequeño puntapié en la bota.

Que descarado es, ¿con quién piensa que está tratando? Blande su espada y se inclina invitandolo a luchar. Si, ya se ha comido su manzana y ahora no tiene otra cosa que hacer más que molestar. Loki se acomoda y presta nuevamente atención a su lectura pero Fandral sigue azuzandolo. Él no va a detenerse hasta conseguir la respuesta que busca. No importa si no es lo que Loki quiere, Fandral tiene cuerda para seguir con sus bromas un rato más aún y se vuelve pesado como un amigo ebrio y perdido. Loki abandona la lectura y se pone de pie, haciendo ondear su capa. Su verde contra el azul de Fandral, a ver quien de los dos puede más.

Entonces, el desconcierto.

Fandral le da una palmada en el trasero con el filo y se preocupa porque Loki no reacciona, quizá sus nalgas estén sangrando. Fandral quiere verificar. Entonces nota a los caballos girar, asustados ambos y huir precipitadamente del lugar. Loki está absorto también, la brisa cálida golpea sus rostros y miran al cielo. No llueve, no está nublado pero algo cae en ellos.

¿Qué es? Como la nieve y el sol. Loki es más sensible para percibirlo, su seidr se infla en el aire absorbiendo una gran cantidad de energía de alrededor, inagotable y cercana. Familiar. Pero no dice nada porque no está seguro y no quiere parecer un paranoico.

Entonces se oyen fogonazos, los truenos. Está seguro que en algún lugar, sino en Asgard, Thor está enojado y las escasas nubes van a cortarse en una fuerte tormenta haciendo desastres en la ciudad pero ve y el cielo está rosa. Él espera que Fandral se lo confirme, que no es una ilusión.

Fandral está demasiado ocupado llamando a su corcel, corriendo cuesta abajo para alcanzarlo. Es muy rápido pero Sleipnir es el que guía y nadie puede ganarle a él.

Cuando regresa, el cielo ya presenta una coloración naranja. Puede que ya sea tarde y Loki no se haya dado cuenta. Fandral no puede estar seguro, parece que el tiempo se hubiese puesto a divagar. Podría ser cualquier momento del día, incluso la noche y eso es lo extraño. Naranja, azul y negro.

\- ¿Sientes eso?- a Loki se le escapa. Ahora no le cabe duda, él puede verla, una estrella fugaz ¿desde cuando en Asgard es posible ver una? Y de dia para colmo.

\- Bueno, el cielo está haciendo ruidos extraños- Fandral lo admite- Eso suena a un trombón pero podría ser el trompetista de la corte, no sabía que hasta aquí podía llegar su concierto.

\- Cielos, ¿siempre eres tan estúpido?- Loki se enfada ante la suposición. Es obvio para él que Heimdall ha hecho sonar el Gjallarhorn porque algo siniestro está presentandose y ya está recogiendo sus cosas, preocupado.

Fandral piensa por dos segundos que Loki se ha vuelto loco porque desconocía de hecho que el Gjallarhorn realmente existiera pero verlo decidido a regresar lo hace volver a sus cabales.

Los caballos se han ido dejandolos a pie en medio de Asgard, muy lejos de sus casas. Si realmente estuviera sobreviniendo el Ragnarok, bueno, serían los dos únicos idiotas en perderselo. Loki masculla, no ha elegido el mejor día para abandonar sus obligaciones en el Palacio. Quizá llegaran tarde para defender el frente, Loki apresura sus pasos hasta casi perder de vista a su compañero pero éste se decide y lo alcanza al fin.

\- Loki, si este es un truco para quedarte a solas conmigo, déjame decirte que funciona muy bien.

Loki no podría estar más en desacuerdo con su afirmación. Esta no era una ilusión, un plan barato para seducir. Él no quería admitirlo pero el seidr capturado equivalía a una fuerza descomunal. Loki tenía miedo.

Por primera vez en su vida, Loki tenía miedo.


End file.
